roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
II55
II55 is a marsh filled with zombies. Exploration party A party consisting of Troilus, Hix, Seron, Feldspar, Huzen, Yvandir and Taubern explored the region on contract with the Pathinder Society and the government of Wayland. The party spent three days exploring the hex. Zombies The marsh has large hordes of zombies and numerous stragglers. The zombies are plague zombies, and their bites are extremely contagious, along with their bodily fluids if they enter a victim's body. Blood from the zombies is a blackish inky color. We fought a small group of zombies while exploring the region. Village of idiots Deep in the hex is a village of idiots, Stultus. The village is surrounded by a wooden palisade. The villagers are severely inbred, and as a result, they are not terribly intelligent. Upon reaching the town, the party called out to the town, and a gate guard asked "friend or foe?". We told them we were friends and they started to open the gate, but then asked if any of us were zombies. The gate guard told us there was a tavern, town hall, library, and mayor's office. We also found a well, and Hix confirmed that the well water was not contaminated with any form of toxin. Tavern The party explored the tavern first. It was fair-sized, compared to the rest of the town, and had firelight shining from inside. Inside, we met a bearded, gruff man named Tim. He greeted us at the door by saying "We got visitors! Huh huh huh!" Mayor We went to the mayor's house next. The house seemed fairly small. After knocking on the door, we met a short gnomish fellow with a white mustache and hair. His long mustache flexed a bit. He introduced himself as Johnson Fizzletwister Nicklebacker, also known as John Seena. He told us there were hordes to the east and south, and about four hordes in total. The mayor explained that the hex likely included zombies of everyone who died in the region in the last hundred to thousand years or so. He told us that the region itself made people zombies, though he was not sure why that was. He did explain that the zombies seemed to stay in the region because they were attracted by the people living in the village. After explaining the situation to us, we asked Johnson for a map of the region. Johnson was unwilling to do so unless someone else agreed to be mayor of the town. Hix agreed to become the mayor, and Johnson excitedly gave us a map and left the town. Before we left, he explained that he didn't want to be the mayor anymore because he was constantly needed to solve problems in the town, and the town would have difficulty surviving without him. The implication was that the town would risk being overrun by zombies, and then would cease to attract zombies in the region, leading to a potential zombie apocalypse if no one supervised the villagers and helped to resolve the problems they created. Category:Hexes